sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Main Page/@comment-24.212.213.29-20140202202828
Sofia the first Season 2 Ideas: *Sofia Has another Royal Slumber Party With Old Guest like Cilo,Hildegard,Jade and Ruby and New Guest Like Princesses Maya,Leena,Vivian,Lucinda the witch and the New Princesses at Royal Prep,But it's Different the last One. *Sofia's Whole family Comes for a Family Reunion. *Sofia and Her Family Will Discover that Cedric is Evil. *Jade,Ruby,Princesses Cleo,Hildegard and Vivian will Return. *Sofia will also Face Evil Forces. *Cedric,Hugo,Nettle and Boswell will Team Up to Steal Sofia's amulet. *Sofia and her friends will Travel to the Future and See their Future Selves. *Snow White,Pocahontas,Mulan,Tiana,Rapunzel,Merida,Anna and Elsa will Appear. *Sofia gets to See Real Evles,Pixies,Orges,Knights,Angels,Wizards,Warlocks,Other Witches Like Lucinda,Other Dragons like Crackle and Other Fairys Like Flora,Fauna,Merryweather and Miss Nettle. *Amber Will Realize that She's to Blame for Sofia's Mistakes and always Puting her in alot of Pressure After She reads Sofia's Diary. *Sofia and Leena Will Learn a Lesson about Forgiving others after Amber,Clio and Hildegard accidentally Reads Sofia's Diary Out loud to the School and Maya accidentally Betrayed Leena's Trust by Revealing her Crush on one of the New Students. *Amber,Clio and Hildegard will Finally Change their Cold,Spoiled,Snobbish and self-centered Ways and Promises Sofia that they'll Try to be Nice,Kind,Respectful and Supportive Princesses and Friends like Jade and Rudy. *Maleficent will Return and She will Team up with Cedric,Nettle,Hugo and Boswell. *We Get to See Jade,Ruby,Cleo and Hildegard's Parents. *Sofia Finds her First Crush at Royal Prep. *Sofia will Meet New Students From Kingdoms she Never Heard Before who Look like Disney Princesses and Princes,Winx Club Chracters and Lego Friends.Some Good and Some Evil. *Jade and Hildegard will have a Sister Bond along with Vivian and Lucinda. *Ruby and Cleo will Also have a Sister Bond. *Sofia and her Friends has a Brand new Adventure. *Sofia,Amber,James,Maya,Leena,Khalid,Jin,Jun,Jade,Ruby,Vivian,Zandar, Desmond,Lucinda,Clio,Hildegard and their new Friends of at Royal Prep and Dunwilly must Join Together to Defend the Amulet of Avalor and the lost Crystals From Maleficent,Cedric,Hugo,Nettle,Boswell and Other Evil Forces to Protect their Homes. *Secrets of the Amulet of Avalor will be Revealed to everyone. *Sofia's Friends at Royal Prep and Dunwilly are also Hiding Secrets. *Sofia will Discover the Truth of her Past. *Sofia Meets The Enchantress from Beauty and the Beast Who keeps Appearing in her Dreams. *Sofia Meets Fairy Godmother from Cinderella who's Friends with the fairys and Guides Sofia and her Friends on a New Journey. *Sofia Meets the princess who first held the Amulet the original owner. *Queen Miranda is Pregnant with Triplets. *Sofia has a Royal Birthday Party with all Her Friends from Royal prep,Dunwilly and everybody she's Helped in the Past,An Epic Battle against Maleficent,Cedric,Nettle,Hugo and Boswell and It's the Season Finale Special. Kingdom Hearts 3 Ideas: *Kairi and Aqua Meets Teenage Sofia After They Rescue Her and the Other Princesses. *Teenage Sofia and Her Friends will Become the Resistances. *Kairi and Aqua will Team up with Sofia Face Maleficent,Miss Nettle and Credic fix the past and present. *Sofia and Aerith will Discover their Sisters. *Kairi and Aqua are sent back in time To find Sofia and her Friends when they were Kids and Protect them from Maleficent. *Sofia and her Friends will Meet their Future selfs after Maleficent,Miss Nettle and Credic were Defected.